Journal of Yoshi and Teiichi
by Viorei
Summary: Kumpulan koleksi OneShot AkaKuro family. Cerita kehidupan Akashi dan Kuroko yang tinggal bersama dengan kedua anak kembar mereka. Based on the image cover by Kain. Full of cuteness and fluffy. /chapter 1: Halloween Night (part I)/ Featured GoM in the next chapter! Enjoy


**Meski fic ini baru dipublish sekarang, sebenarnya saya mulai membuat fic ini dari seminggu setelah perayaan halloween tanggal 1 November dirayakan. Telat banget, ya? Padahal udah sebulan dilewati malah baru dipublish. U,U**

**Yah~ saya emang gak bisa nulis cepat-cepat. Nulis satu scene aja bisa membutuhkan waktu dua hari, sisanya dipake buat OL dan kegiatan-kegiatan penting lainnya di dunia nyata. Ditambah kadang berhari-hari malah gak ngetik sama sekali. Terpaksa ficnya baru jadi sekarang.**

**Mengenai OC yang ada di sini (sekaligus yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam fic ini), sebenarnya saya mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis fic ini juga setelah melihat fanart yang dibuat oleh Kain-sensei ketika dia baru pertama kali publish fanartnya di Pixiv (lihat cover image untuk fic ini). Saya pun langsung mengupload fanart milik dia di 'rumah', dan tiba-tiba bilang ke 'istri' saya kalau saya pengen banget buat fic genre family dengan anak-anak mereka sebagai tokoh utamanya.**

**Dan saat itu juga saya langsung meminta istri saya (dengan seenak udel) untuk mencarikan sebuah nama yang akan menjadi nama dari OC ini—berhubung saya sama sekali gak ngerti tulisan kanji, jadi gak tahu nama asli milik kedua anak AkaKuro itu. Padahal saya yang pengen nulis fic, tapi selalu saja ngerepotin istri saya ini-itu. MUAHAHAHA! *ketawa nista***

**And anyway, saya gak tahu apakah ada di antara kalian yang juga membuat fic seperti ini yang berdasarkan fanart Kain-sensei. Saya sangat jarang membaca fic di fandom KuroBasu Indo (seringnya yang versi Eng). Jadi mohon maaf bila dikira mengikuti. Semua itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. U_U**

* * *

**.**

**M**alam halloween sudah dekat. Berbagai toko yang menjual kostum—baik itu kostum hantu atau anime figure—hampir kehabisan stok. Sekolah-sekolah diliburkan sehari sebelum tanggal 31 Oktober agar anak-anak bisa ikut memersiapkan perayaan ini dengan orangtua mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Yoshi dan Teiichi. Kedua anak kembar itu sedang menatap dua kotak berwarna hitam yang masih tersegel rapi di atas tempat tidurnya. Baru saja mereka pulang dari sekolah dengan ceria setelah ibu guru mengumumkan bahwa besok dan seterusnya sampai sehari setelah perayaan Halloween, sekolah akan diliburkan—Yoshi yang langsung menerobos masuk dan mengucapkan salam dengan lantang, dan Teiichi yang berjalan di belakang adik kembarnya, mengucapkan salam dengan nada pelan. Ketika mereka tiba di kamar, tiba-tiba saja di atas tempat tidur king size yang terletak di tengah ruangan terdapat dua kotak hitam berukuran sedang, terhampar manis dengan catatan kecil bertuliskan 'Kostum Halloween' dengan masing-masing nama mereka terlampir di catatan itu.

"Boleh aku membuka ini sekarang, Papa?" Yoshi membalikkan badannya dan bertanya kepada seorang pria dewasa berambut light blue yang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan mata berbinar-binar memancarkan rasa keingintahuan. Pria dewasa itu hanya balas memandangnya dengan kedua bola mata besar berwarna aquamarine miliknya.

"Tidak, Yoshi-kun. Seijuurou-kun bilang bahwa kotak ini baru boleh dibuka kalau waktunya sudah tiba," jawab sang pria bluenette dengan nada kalem.

Anak berambut merah itu cemberut. "Tapi itu lamaaaa~a," protesnya dengan suara kekanakan. "Kenapa Daddy harus menyuruh kami menunggu sehari lagi hanya untuk membuka kotak ini doang?" serunya tidak terima.

Pertanyaan anaknya hanya dibalas dengan sedikit kendikan bahu dari si pria bluenette. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu maksud suaminya meletakkan kotak itu di atas tempat tidur kedua putra mereka. Watak Akashi yang ingin mempermainkan rasa keingintahuan orang sejak SMP belum berubah, bahkan sejak mereka tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja si rambut merah yang memiliki iris heterochrome itu kali ini menargetkan putra mereka untuk menjadi korban keisengannya.

Kadang, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas akan sifat childish dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia sendiri hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa mencintai mantan kapten basket di sekolah menengah pertama dulu itu?

"Aku ingin membukanya," suara rendah milik Teiichi yang sejak tadi menatap ke arah kotak hitam itu terdengar tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Yoshi dan Kuroko kepada si sulung dengan tatapan terkejut. Pasalnya, Teiichi biasanya sangat jarang sekali berkomentar bila anak itu merasa tidak perlu untuk mengeluarkan pendapat. Dan mendengar kalimat dari si kecil Teiichi, jelas saja kedua orang lainnya yang berada di sana sedikit kaget.

"Kau ingin membukanya, Teiichi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada hampir menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Teiichi mengangguk.

"Tuh, kan," Yoshi kembali menyela, "bahkan Tecchan saja ingin membuka kotak itu. Ayolah, Papa~a, asalkan Daddy tidak tahu kalau kami membukanya, tidak ada masalah, kan?" ujarnya dengan nada memohon.

Kuroko terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang.

"Tidak."

"Please~?"

Si pria bluenette akhirnya menghela napas, "Tapi hanya menginti—"

"HOREEEE!" Yoshi langsung nyelonong tanpa memedulikan ucapan Kuroko yang belum selesai. Teiichi ikut menghampiri dua kotak itu, berniat membukanya. Tingkah antusias yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua anak kecil itu berhasil membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia benar-benar menyukai anak kecil sejak dulu. Jadi, memiliki Yoshi dan Teiichi sebagai bagian dari hidupnya adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Apa yang kalian berdua sedang lakukan?" Suara dingin tiba-tiba terdengar dari ambang pintu. Di sana, berdiri Akashi Seijuuro, menyandar pada sisi pintu dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat di depan dada. Jas kerjanya tersampir di bahu kanan, dasinya terikat longgar, dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku. Helaian rambut merahnya terlihat acak-acakkan, jauh dari penampilannya sewaktu akan pergi bekerja yang biasanya ditata rapi dengan gel rambut, namun malah menambah kesan sexy di mata kaum Hawa. Kedua iris crimson dan topaz miliknya memicing tajam kepada kedua putranya.

Sontak, Yoshi melompat kaget, sedangkan Teiichi hanya berjengit sedikit. Kuroko sendiri masih berdiri tak jauh dari Akashi dengan poker facenya.

"Daddy!" pekik Yoshi, mengelus-ngelus dadanya akibat keterkejutannya tadi. "Kapan Daddy pulang?"

"Baru saja," jawab Akashi singkat, kini kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Yoshi dan Teiichi yang sama sekali belum membuka kedua kotak hitam itu akibat tegurannya tadi. "Bukankah Tetsuya sudah bilang kalau kotak ini hanya boleh dibuka jika waktunya sudah tiba?"

"Aku yang mengijinkannya, Seijuurou-kun." Jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi berpaling ke arah suaminya dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Kau mengijinkannya, Tetsuya?"

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa," katanya lagi, "toh kotak itu akan dibuka juga pada akhirnya."

Akashi mendengus. "Tapi tidak sekarang," katanya, "kotak ini hanya boleh dibuka saat hari Halloween."

"Tapi kenapa Daddy meletakkan kotak ini di atas tempat tidur kami?" Yoshi memerotes.

"Kenapa?" Akashi membeo, dengusan geli keluar dari hidung bangirnya. "Tentu saja untuk membuat kalian penasaran," lanjutnya lagi dengan seringai nakal.

Mendengar alasan sang ayah, lantas Yoshi memasang muka cemberut. Sedangkan Teiichi, walaupun anak itu masih memasang poker face mirip Kuroko, tapi alisnya berkedut-kedut jengkel dengan mulut kecilnya yang merengut tipis. Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya melihat reaksi kedua putranya ini.

"Tumben cepat sekali pulangnya, Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko menghampiri mereka, mengambil jas kerja suaminya dan membantu melepas dasi merah yang masih melingkar di leher Akashi. Kepala Akashi sedikit didongakkan agar memermudah pekerjaan Kuroko. "Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Hmm...," Akashi bergumam sedikit, "perusahaan meliburkan karyawannya selama perayaan Halloween," ia bisa mendengar bisikkan ceria dari kedua anak kembarnya, "kurasa kita bisa memersiapkan Halloween ini bersama-sama."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

**.:o**0**o:.**

* * *

**.**

**.::** an **AkaKuro** family fanfiction—OneShot collection **::.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.  
image cover for this story © Kain  
OCs' (_appearance_) © Kain  
OCs' (_naming of characters_) © Scalytta  
OCs' (_characterization_) © Viorei

.

**Journal of Yoshi and Teiichi** (_story_)  
© Viorei

**.**

* * *

**.:o**0**o:.**

Mereka pergi berbelanja keesokan harinya. Jalanan ramai dipenuhi kendaraan yang sepertinya mempunyai tujuan sama seperti mereka. Mobil kijang merah yang dikemudikan Akashi berhenti di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan store besar yang berada di Kota Tokyo.

Ikebukuro memang merupakan wilayah perbelanjaan terbesar yang ada di Jepang. Pada hari-hari biasa saja wilayah ini ramai sekali oleh orang-orang yang ingin berbelanja, seperempatnya didominasi oleh anak-anak yang masih berpakaian sekolah. Jadi wajar saja bila di hari libur begini, apalagi mendekati salah satu hari perayaan, tempat ini menjadi sangat sesak.

Yoshi langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar, meloncat riang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kuroko sendiri sedang membantu Teiichi untuk turun dari mobil dengan hati-hati, sementara Akashi masih mengecek barang-barang yang tertinggal di dalam mobil, setelah itu mengunci pintu mobil dengan kunci otomatis.

"Daddy, Papa, Tecchan, ayo cepat!" teriak Yoshi girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu depan store.

"Yoshi-kun!" Teiichi berlari menyusul adik kembarnya, khawatir kalau-kalau adiknya itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Tapi, dia hanyalah bocah berusia sembilan tahun, sama halnya seperti Yoshi, yang berarti dia mempunyai peluang besar untuk ikut menghilang.

Melihat kedua putranya berlari menjauh, mau tak mau Kuroko dan Akashi mengejar mereka juga. Setelah berhasil disusul, masing-masing satu tangan kedua putranya segera digenggam oleh kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Apa yang kubilang sebelum datang ke sini?" Akashi berkata dengan nada rendah berbahaya, memandang ke bawah dimana kedua putranya meneguk ludah. "Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari kami. Apa kalian tidak mematuhi perkataanku?"

"Maafkan kami."

"Hm? Kalian bilang apa?"

"Maafkan kami, Daddy. Kami menyesal," ulang kedua bocah itu dengan pandangan menunduk. Ekspresi menyesal terlukis di wajahnya.

Pandangan Akashi melunak. Ia menepuk kedua pucuk kepala putranya dan tersenyum. "Kami hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah melakukan ceramah kecil tersebut—yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit— mereka akhirnya melanjutkan berbelanja. Ekspresi tercengang menyertai wajah Yoshi ketika si anak dengan semangat melihat-lihat barang-barang khas halloween yang terpajang di berbagai etolase di setiap pertokoan yang ada di mall tersebut. Mereka kemudian memasuki store bagian buah dan sayuran yang menyediakan berbagai ukuran labu untuk halloween nanti.

"Yang ini saja," kata Yoshi semangat, menunjuk salah satu labu yang paling besar diantara semuanya. Labu itu memiliki diameter satu setengah meter, dengan berat lima puluh kilogram.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Yoshi-kun. Kita akan mencari labu yang ukurannya lebih kecil."

Yoshi cemberut.

Mereka akhirnya membeli beberapa buah labu dengan diameter antara 30-40 sentimeter. Setelah membayar dan menuliskan alamat rumah agar labu-labu itu bisa dikirimkan ke sana nanti, mereka melanjutkan untuk berbelanja benda-benda lainnya yang dibutuhkan saat hari halloween, seperti pernak-pernik, makanan, dan lainnya.

Kedua anak itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam kedua tangan milik ayah mereka selama berbelanja.

**.:o**0**o:.**

Tepat pada pukul dua ketika akhirnya mereka selesai berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang dulu—terlebih karena Yoshi yang sudah merengek-rengek kelaparan di dalam mobil. Akashi menghela napas berkali-kali selama di perjalanan, merasakan telinganya yang panas, efek dari mendengar rengekan si bungsu yang tiada habisnya. Teiichi, yang meski kelaparan, tetap diam di bangku penumpang belakang. Namun, raut wajahnya sangat melas sekali seperti orang yang belum makan berhari-hari.

Melihat ini, tentu saja Kuroko tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Apalagi ketika dua buah hatinya terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Ia beralih memandang sang suami yang sedang sibuk menyetir di sampingnya.

"Seijuurou-kun, sebaiknya kita berhenti di restoran terdekat saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku lapar."

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum diam-diam.

Akashi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan Kuroko sampai beraliansi dengan anak mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak perlu tambahan satu orang lagi untuk membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Tidak, terima kasih.

Dengan terpaksa, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya begitu dilihatnya ada sebuah restoran cepat saji yang berada di pinggir jalan. Akashi sebenarnya tidak menyetujui kalau keluarganya mengonsumsi makanan tidak bergizi tersebut. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kedua anaknya akan mati kelaparan kalau tidak diberi makan detik ini juga.

Begitu roda mobil berhenti, pintu penumpang belakang dari sisi kanan terbanting terbuka. Kedua kaki kecil milik Yoshi berlari ke arah pintu restoran yang terlihat sangat menggodanya. Hampir saja ia menyentuh gagang besi pintu kaca tersebut ketika dirinya mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah sewaktu di mall tadi.

Melihat Yoshi yang berdiri diam di depan pintu restoran, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka berjalan menghampiri si bungsu dengan Teiichi yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Yoshi-kun, kenapa kau berdiri saja?" Kuroko membungkuk, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata bulat si anak rambut merah.

Yoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Kuroko lurus dengan iris mata yang identik dengan Akashi.

"Tapi Daddy bilang supaya aku jangan jauh-jauh dari kalian," jawabnya polos.

Seulas senyum kecil terkembang di wajah Kuroko, begitu juga dengan Akashi. Mereka agaknya bangga dengan sikap Yoshi yang mematuhi apa yang mereka katakan.

"Hmm... Karena Yoshi sudah bersikap baik," iris heterochrome milik sang ayah melirik ke anaknya yang paling kecil, "kurasa aku akan membiarkan kau yang memilih pesanan untuk makan siang kita hari ini."

Kedua bola mata Yoshi membesar, berbinar-binar begitu mendengar bahwa sang ayah mengijinkannya untuk memilih menu makanan sesuka hati. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya riang, tidak menutupi bahwa ia senang dengan hadiah kecil dari ayah mereka.

Anggukan pelan menjadi sebuah jawaban.

"Kalian pergilah memesan makanan," kata Akashi, "biar kami yang mencari tempat duduk untuk kita nanti."

Dengan gerakan semangat, Yoshi menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik Teiichi dan menyeret sang kakak yang hanya beda beberapa menit darinya itu untuk pergi ke bagian pemesanan.

Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah anak mereka, sedangkan Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya.

**.:o**0**o:.**

"Burger jamur, burger daging, burger keju, burger teriyaki. Hmm..."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Yoshi tatkala bibirnya menyebut satu-satu daftar makanan yang berada dalam menu restoran LOTTERIA. Restoran cepat saji yang mempunyai desain layaknya kafe, saat ini sedang didekorasi sedemikian rupa hingga mirip seperti rumah hantu, mengingat hari halloween akan tiba sebentar lagi. Lampu-lampu yang berada di langit-langit dimatikan. Hordeng ditutup dengan menggunakan warna gelap—menyebabkan suasana cukup seram di dalam ruangan. Dekorasi lainnya, kebanyakan labu yang dibentuk menyeramkan digantung di dinding, dengan lilin-lilin berada di dalamnya hingga labu-labu itu terlihat seperti hidup dengan sinar keemasan yang muncul dari lubang-lubang.

Sebelumnya, Yoshi dan Teiichi memang tidak pernah berkunjung ke restoran cepat saji ini. Jadi mereka cukup bingung pada awalnya saat melakukan pemesanan. Di restoran biasa yang sering dikunjungi keluarganya—yang biasanya untuk menikmati makan malam—para pelayanlah yang menghampiri meja mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. Berbeda sekali dengan restoran ini, dimana mereka harus datang sendiri ke bagian pemesanan untuk memesan makanan.

Setelah melihat ulang papan daftar menu yang tertempel di dinding berkali-kali, Yoshi akhirnya mengerang frustasi, sebal karena bingung memilih makanan. "Argh! Yang mana makanan yang enak?" serunya kesal.

Teiichi tidak menjawab apa-apa, masih terdiam di sampingnya. Bocah itu juga sama bingungnya dengan Yoshi, jadi dia tidak tahu harus menyarankan apa.

"Bagaimana kalau burger keju premium milik kami?" Seorang pelayan wanita dengan seragam yang didominasi warna putih berujar tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian Yoshi dan Teiichi teralihkan dari papan menu dan memandang kepada wanita bername tag 'Hirakawa Saeko'. "Menu itu merupakan menu andalan di restoran ini," sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh?" tanya Yoshi ragu-ragu.

Wanita itu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan sarannya tadi. "Ya, burger keju premium kami menggunakan keju kualitas tinggi, dengan daging yang masih segar dan dimasak dengan suhu sempurna. Saat dimakan, konsumen akan merasakan betapa gurihnya keju itu yang seperti meleleh ketika sudah ada di dalam mulut mereka," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mendengar ini, wajah Yoshi dan Teiichi berseri-seri saat membayangkan rasa burger keju premium di lidah mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan yang paling laris di restoran tersebut.

"Aku mau itu!" seru Yoshi bersemangat. Teiichi mengangguk di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman terpoles di bibir Saeko. Wanita itu segera mencatat pesanan kedua anak kecil tadi.

"Ada lagi?"

"Hmmm..." Yoshi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya yang tipis. Melihat ke arah papan menu itu sekali lagi, ia lalu berujar, "Dan crepes, fried chicken, kentang goreng, lalu apple pie. Masing-masing untuk empat orang," kemudian menyengir.

Saeko mengangguk begitu ia selesai menulis sederet makanan yang dipesan Yoshi.

"Lalu untuk minum?" tanya wanita itu lagi. "Ah, kebetulan kami sedang mempromosikan Chilling Sake. Minuman itu sedang populer akhir-akhir ini."

"Chilling Sake?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, chilling sake atau mikshake biru—merupakan ramuan soda atau lemonade dengan campuran sirup cokelat."

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Yoshi mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Teiichi. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah. Selama makanan yang kalian pesan sedang dipersiapkan, kalian boleh mengambil minuman chilling sake di sebelah sana," tunjuknya ke arah sisi kanan ruangan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan tadi, Yoshi dan Teiichi langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang diarahkan. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendapati sebuah bingkai segi empat berbentuk televisi yang diletakkan di counter bar. Dengan kendikkan bahu pada keduanya seraya menatap satu sama lain, Yoshi akhirnya memesan minuman itu—dengan suara toanya yang superdahsyat.

"AKU PESAN CHILLING SHAKE EMPAT GELAAAAAAAS!"

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa beristighfar dalam hati. Berdoa agar telinga mereka masih dapat bekerja dengan semestinya setelah mendengar kutukan si kecil Yoshi. Teiichi sendiri hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya dengan wajah kalem. Sudah terbiasa dengan suara cempreng milik adik kembarnya ini.

Tak lama setelah Yoshi menyebutkan pesanannya—yang mengakibatkan beberapa pelanggan yang (sialnya) berada di sekitar anak itu mengalami penyakit tuli mendadak— ruangan yang ada di sana tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap kebiruan (mereka kebingungan dari mana asap itu berasal?). Labu-labu yang memendarkan cahaya lilin memperparah keadaan. Tak sampai di situ saja, sebuah tangan pucat menggengam pergelangan tangan Yoshi yang saat itu berdiri tepat di depan replika televisi.

Tangan pucat itu terhubung ke dalam bingkai televisi tersebut. Dengan gerakan lambat, sesosok mahkluk wanita dengan gaun putihnya menjorok keluar. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai ke depan, menyebabkan wajah si wanita itu tidak terlihat.

Yoshi tak sanggup bergerak karena terlalu kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Mata heterochrome miliknya melebar dalam keterkejutan dan juga kengerian. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat tangan pucat milik wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai merayap ke atas lengannya dengan buku-buku jarinya yang berwarna hitam, menyebarkan sensasi dingin di kulit putih Yoshi.

Sontak saja, Yoshi langsung menjerit histeris sambil menjambak rambut panjang si mahkluk dengan gerakan beringas karena refleks. Si mahkluk dengan suara cewek otomatis menjerit juga akibat rambutnya yang ditarik-tarik kasar—yang suaranya mirip antara orang kecekik lagi ngeden.

"HUWAAAAA! HANTUUU! ADA HANTUUUUU, TECCHAAAAN!" teriak Yoshi kalap, tak sadar menjambak rambut panjang milik si mahluk yang tubuhnya terpaksa ikut keluar akibat tarikan Yoshi yang sangat bernafsu.

"ADAUW! Rambutkuuuuuuu! Please, jangan ditarik rambut indahkuuuuu!"

_Snip_

_Snip_

Sebuah gunting langsung menancap di helaian hitam panjang yang sedang ditarikcoretdijambak Yoshi dengan polosnya. Mata heterochrome milik Teiichi berkilat aneh dengan seringai mencurigakan—Akashi terbatuk-batuk di sisi lain ruangan.

"GAH! RAMBUTKUUUUUUUU!"

**.:o**0**o:.**

Sementara kedua anak kembar itu sedang sibuk menyiksa si mahkluk tak berdosa yang rambutnya kini terancam mengalami kebotakan, kedua orangtua mereka akhirnya mendapatkan tempat duduk di salah satu meja dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya. Akashi duduk dengan berpangku tangan pada dagunya, menatap bosan kepada sekeliling ruangan di sekitarnya yang baginya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Di depannya, sang suami hanya duduk diam tak bersuara, lebih memilih untuk membaca buku yang barusan ia bawa.

Setelah menelisik seisi ruangan, tak sengaja pandangan Akashi jatuh kepada dua orang wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengan tempatnya berada. Kedua wanita itu sedang terkikik sambil sesekali mengerling ke arahnya, membuat sebelah alis Akashi terangkat dan dia memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus.

Bukan sekali-dua kali ini Akashi mendapati perlakuan macam itu dari mahluk bernama wanita. Diakui atau tidak, penampilan Akashi memang gorgeous di umurnya yang masih muda. Ia pun tergolong ke dalam pria tampan dan sexy dengan kepopuleran yang tak kalah jauh dari Kise Ryota—temannya yang berambut pirang yang berprofesi sebagai model semenjak remaja. Dengan rambut merahnya yang tidak ditata seperti biasa, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun proporsional dengan kulit putihnya yang seperti susu, dan sepasang mata tajam yang seakan dapat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan sang lawan bicara tanpa bersuara, Akashi mampu memikat kalangan kaum Hawa dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Tentu saja, Akashi terkadang merasa jengah dengan ini. Di kantor atau dimanapun, semua wanita selalu saja meliriknya disertai dengan kedipan genit, berharap mendapatkan perhatiannya barang secuil. Padahal, berkali-kali sudah Akashi tidak merespon perilaku mereka yang kerap kali membuatnya ingin muntah. Tapi, dasar memang keras kepala. Selalu saja ada beberapa wanita yang tidak bosan-bosannya mendekatinya, bahkan sampai melakukan aksi berani dengan menggelayuti lengannya.

Akashi mendengus sekali lagi. Niat awalnya yang ingin memberikan tatapan dingin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terpaksa ditepis saat sebuah ide muncul di dalam pikirannya. Melirik ke arah si bluenette yang masih tenang membaca buku di hadapannya, Akashi kembali memandang kepada kedua wanita tersebut yang saat ini sibuk berbisik-bisik—masih melirik-lirik ke arahnya.

Ya, keisengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun muncul kembali. Kali ini targetnya adalah sang suami yang terkenal dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Akashi berdeham pelan, membuat kedua wanita itu sekaligus Kuroko yang tadi sedang tenggelam dalam bacaannya memusatkan perhatian kepada si rambut merah. Alis Kuroko terangkat walaupun si pria bluenette tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun, Akashi tahu bahwa suaminya itu sedang memandang bingung ke arahnya. Alih-alih ia menatap sang suami, kedua bola mata heterochrome milik Akashi justru memandang kepada kedua wanita yang masih menatapnya dari seberang.

Pekikan pelan ala seorang fans yang baru ketemu idolanya terdengar dari arah mereka, membuat Akashi menyeringai dalam hati. Bagus. Rencananya hampir mulus.

Kedua wanita itu saling sikut-menyikut, menyuruh temannya untuk menghampiri pria berambut merah itu duluan. Lalu, ketika Akashi memberikan senyuman kecil—yang berefek dengan membekunya kedua wanita itu di tempat untuk sesaat—akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya langsung.

Si wanita yang mengenakan blouse putih dengan rok span pendek sebagai bawahan, berjalan dengan melenggak-lenggokkan pinggulnya, berusaha memberi kesan anggun dan menggoda kepada Akashi. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat bergelombang bergerak-gerak ketika dia melangkah dengan sepatu high heels miliknya.

"Hai, tampan," kata si wanita ketika dia sudah sampai di samping Akashi, "sendirian aja nih?" tanyanya kemudian, sepertinya tidak menyadari ada seorang lagi yang berada di meja mereka dengan wajah datar sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Akashi berusaha untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar nada sensual di dalam perkataan wanita itu, atau ketika wanita itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Senyumancoretseringai memikat milik Akashi tersungging di bibirnya, menyebabkan pipi wanita itu memerah dalam sedetik.

"Begitulah," sahut Akashi, masih memertahankan senyumnya, "kau sendiri?"

Wanita itu semakin berani. Ia mendekati Akashi dan mengelus pundak si rambut merah dari samping. "Hmm... aku ke sini bersama teman. Tapi melihat kau sendirian saja," ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sehingga kedua belah bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah sejajar dengan telinga Akashi, "...aku jadi ingin menghiburmu," bisiknya kemudian.

Seringaian Akashi semakin melebar saat dilihatnya ekpresi sang suami di seberang sana. Meski Kuroko masih memasang poker face andalannya, tapi Akashi bisa melihat kedutan yang muncul di ujung mata milik si bluenette.

_Kena kau!_

"Kalau begitu... hibur aku," goda Akashi seraya menampilkan seringai nakalnya.

Tentu saja mendapati sambutan seperti ini, sang wanita terlihat senang. Ia pun segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Akashi. Bibirnya hampir saja menyentuh kedua belah daging tipis milik si rambut merah ketika sebuah suara dengan nada superdatar menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Maaf," kata suara tersebut, "tapi bisakah Anda memilih tempat yang lebih privasi daripada di sini?"

Si wanita membelalak terkejut. Langsung ditolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan saat itu juga kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pria bersurai baby blue yang duduk dengan posisi menghadap ke arah mereka. Ekspresi pria itu tak dapat dibaca. Raut wajahnya datar tanpa cela. Mata biru besarnya masih memandang ke arahnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kyaaa! Ada hantuuuuu!" pekik si wanita yang masih kaget.

Kedutan di ujung mata Kuroko semakin kentara. Akashi berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin keluar, geli karena mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Memang, di tengah-tengah ruangan yang remang-remang ini—yang hanya mengandalkan pendar lilin yang menyala melalui lubang-lubang labu dengan ukiran menyeramkan—wajah pucat suaminya wajar jika dikira hantu. Ditambah dengan presensi lemah dari si bluenette yang kerap kali membuat teman-temannya jantungan jika tidak teliti, semakin memperkuat dugaan tersebut.

"Saya bukan hantu, Nona," sahut Kuroko kalem, sekalipun Akashi tahu bahwa si bluenette sedang menekan kekesalannya sampai ke batas minimum.

"Bu-bukan hantu? Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku," kata wanita itu dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. "Tapi, sejak kapan Anda berada di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Saya berada di sini sejak tadi, sebelum Anda menghampiri **suami** saya," jawab Kuroko dengan penekanan pada kata 'suami'. Akashi menyeringai senang saat mendengar nada cemburu dari kekasihnya ini. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mendengar dan melihat Kuroko yang sedang cemburu. Oh, ia sangat menikmatinya sekali.

Wanita itu membulatkan matanya. Raut wajahnya tampak terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko. "Umm... maaf? Suami?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, berharap ia tadi salah dengar.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, kami sudah menikah beberapa tahun lalu, dan kini sudah mempunyai dua anak."

"ANAK?!"

Seakan memperkuat perkataan si bluenette, dari sisi lain ruangan muncullah dua anak laki-laki berambut merah dan biru yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Masing-masing kedua tangan anak itu memegang segelas milkshake biru.

"Daddy! Papa! Lihat, kami membeli milkshake biru! Dan coba tebak apa yang baru kami temui tadi!?" seru salah satu anak yang mempunyai rambut merah. Penampilannya mirip sekali dengan Akashi, kecuali sifatnya yang periang dan kelewat hiperaktif.

Kuroko tersenyum mendengarkan suara cempreng milik Yoshi. "Apa itu?"

"Kami melihat Sadako!" kata Yoshi dengan menggebu-gebu. "Tadi Sadakonya pengin bawa Yoshi kabur, tapi untung saja Tecchan memotong rambut Sadako itu sampai botak. Terus, Sadakonya nangis, lalu kami kabur sambil mengambil milkshake ini," serunya lagi seraya mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi segelas milkshake biru.

Kuroko menatap Yoshi bingung. Ia lalu memandang anak satunya lagi. Yang dipandang hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa bersuara, dan malah mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari dalam saku celana pendeknya—berikut dengan seringai psikopat yang tersungging di bibir kecilnya.

Mendengar cerita Yoshi dan melihat gunting yang ditunjukkan Teiichi—sekaligus senyum gila dari si anak berambut baby blue (tapi tentu saja Kuroko menganggap bahwa ia tadi sedang berhalusinasi)— pria bluenette itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan kini memandang Akashi. Yang ditatap malah terlihat sedang sibuk membaca buku yang tadi sedang dibaca Kuroko, berpura-pura tidak sadar akan pandangan meminta penjelasan dari suaminya.

Bagaimanapun, pepatah itu selalu benar.

_Like father, like son._

Dan Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya kali ini.

* * *

**Ngomong-ngomong, restoran LOTTERIA yang menjadi setting tempat makan keluarga AkaKuro memang ada lho di Jepang. Restoran itu juga menyediakan pelayanan hantu 'Sadako' setiap kali ada pelanggan yang ingin membeli milkshake biru di restoran tersebut. Hanya saja penggambaran di dalam restoran itu saya ngasal abis. Maklum, sama sekali gak pernah ke Jepang soalnya #ngenes**

**Big thanks untuk istri saya, Scalytta, yang sudah membantu saya memberikan ide untuk scene terakhir di chapter ini. *hug and kiss* (Saya sudah memodifikasikan gambaran kamu mengenai scene ini, dear~ Bagaimana menurutmu?)**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter selanjutnya anggota GoM akan muncul untuk merayakan hari halloween bersama-sama dengan anak AkaKuro. Tapi saya gak bisa menjamin lho kalau harus mengupdate cepat (lagianbelumtentuadayangmaubacaficbeginianORZ).**

**See you in next chapter~ ;))**

**Sign,**

**Viorei**


End file.
